


God Game

by Elizabun



Category: Servamp
Genre: KuroMahi, KuroMahiWeek2017, M/M, first time running for their lives, prompt: first time, this is really bad, you should read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 17:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12086115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabun/pseuds/Elizabun
Summary: Kuro and Mahiru are forced to play "The God Game" with their friends... stuff goes downTHIS IS REALLY BAD DON'T READ THIS





	God Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad. I'm sorry you had to see this.

The buzzer blaring was something that sent an immediate panic through Mahiru.

Especially when he realized that it was Lawless's turn. He looked down at the small game board, then back up at his friends. The Greed pair, Lust pair (let's just pretend Lilly isn't dead), Pride pair, and Sloth pair were all gathered together at the White Water hot springs. Playing a board game of all things. 

What this game was? Well. You see that, is what terrifies our sweet sunshine. Especially, after he had to put his hand on the stove while it was on. (Don't worry Kuro made sure to throw Tsubaki on it in fox form, causing him to leave the apartment in fear) 

The God Game. The most terrifying game known to man. You have 10 numbers for each person to pick from. The numbers are secret, and only the person who chose it can see it. Next, a buzzer randomly rings to one of the people. The person whose buzzer rings, picks two numbers and gives them a task they must do. 

Now Lawless, he was quite... terrifying alone, but when it's his turn. Everyone is frightened. Mahiru looked around and slid a bit closer to Kuro in fear of being chosen to do something stupid and crazy. Kuro looked up from his game and down at his Eve, rolling his eyes believing him to be overdramatic, he did wrap his arm around him. 

"Fufufu~" The sly hedgehog mused, as he thought of something to choose. Now the options beforehand, done by Tetsu and Misono weren't that horrible. Tetsu simply asked for seven to say hi to five. Misono, decided to be a savage and tell three to strip, unfortunately that happened to be none other than Snow Lilly. 

"I choose... one and six." Lawless said smirking, apparently coming up with an idea. Mahiru's eyes widened when he heard his number. Kuro also perked up just a bit at hearing his, though they weren't allowed to say who their number was, everyone sort of figured it out with their reactions. Including... Lawless. Lawless smiled and with no remorse spoke his command. 

"Okay~ You both have to get as close as possible to one another without kissing." He said with a small smile.

"Ooh..." Licht and Tetsu mused at the same time, Misono's eyes widening and Lilly smirking with a slight chuckle, along with Hugh. 

"E-Eh?" The sloth pair both shrieked, making everyone sure of who Lawless had chosen. Said hedgehog was laughing away as the Kuro and Mahiru drew close together. 

They were so close... Kuro could feel Mahiru's breath, so glad he brushed his teeth, he also noticed a bright blush on his face. W-Was Mahiru enjoying this? What the hell? 

Suddenly as they grew as close as possible a hand hit the back of Mahiru's head, slamming his lips onto Kuro's. Lawless laughed, expecting them to pull back sputtering... but they didn't. Instead, they stayed like that, deepening the kiss.

"Ehhhh???" The rest of the group screamed, shocked and confused at the insane sight of the Sloth pair.

This seemed to shake the kissing boys. Their eyes widened, slowly turning to the confused group, who had now started laughing. 

"K-Kuro did we just..." 

"Yeah. Yeah, we did." 

"Now what?"

"Run." Kuro said, obviously dead serious.

"W-What?" 

"GO!!!" And with that the Sloth pair ran. All the way through the town, to the train station, and into the apartment complex elevator. Where they continued the kiss.


End file.
